Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Team Eternity
by Rylan the fallen jedi1987
Summary: Two young pokemon, a Buizel with no memory, And a Riolu with a shady past. Together these two will one day climb to the top and be known for the rest of Eternity. Sorry if you don't like it it's my first fanfic also there will be swearing at times just to let you know.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone it's me Rylan I decided to start working on this fanatic but it is on my Kindle so it won't look good. So yeah I would like you kind readers to read and review

Aqua's point of view

'Blackness... That is all I can see,' I thought. "Hello there," an unknown girl's voice said. 'H-huh?!' I thought since I couldn't speak. 'What's going on here?!' I said worried. 'Do not worry, you are safe here. We are here to take a test...' the voice said cryptically.

'What kind of test are we talking?' I ask, curious to know. "*giggle* you'll see...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there thanks to all of you who took the time to read review and in all honesty even waste your time on what my "friends" think of as garbage so again thanks.

Aqua:Oi shouldn't you get on with the story?

I am, so anyway enjoy and don't forget to review if you like the story or want to help me with any issues there maybe.

"Hehehe, looks like I just hit the jackpot..." a mysterious figure said. The figure began to collect the treasure as fast as possible so he wouldn't be around by the time someone noticed. Once the figure grabbed all of it he threw a knife that appeared to be made of crimson aura at a nearby window...

Outside the building it was peaceful there were pokemon of all kinds walking around talking and doing some late night shopping at the few places that stayed open at night. That peace was sadly broken as a nearby window, along with a good amount of the wall, blowup all of a sudden. Out of the smoke came a figure with a brown satchel walking casually as if he didn't just blow up a wall. The figure smirked under the hood of his cloak. "Howdy there everyone!" the figure said in a very casual tone almost as if he didn't just blow up a good chunk of the previously mentioned wall.

"FREEZE!" A magnezone officer said to the still smirking figure. "Heh, sorry but I ain't no ice type" he said with that same stupid smirk of his. "Anyway I'll be taking my leave now" he said before sprinting past everyone, laughing before the officer decided to give chase to the fleeing criminal. The officer tried to stop him by launching an electro ball at the still smirking thief.

What happened next, no one knew but before the attack made contact the thief threw an oddly shaped object to the ground where it flashed a very bright light, blinding all of the onlookers. When everyone could see again he was nowhere to be found. Meanwhile on a nearby roof, a lone figure stood there with a familiar shit eating smirk on his face before he turned around and hopped down and began running home to a sharpedo shaped cliff.

Once he entered a secret entrance he dropped his satchel and removed the cloak, revealing a riolu with crimson eyes. "Far too easy these days... Maybe I'll be able to find something better to do than steal for random 'mons." He said finally frowning instead of having his trademark smirk. "Maybe this riolu will have a chance at a better life some day..." he said to himself...

Five seconds later.. "HA! Yeah right Rylan, you idiot. Keep dreaming..."

"*sigh* I really am crazy to think that.. Aren't I?"

Well I hope you liked it everyone, don't worry soon these two will meet...

Soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there everyone it's me, Rylan again bringing you a new chapter but first I need to get something off my chest... I ain't no damn fan of grammar nazis, my second review was a hypocrite grammar Nazi who couldn't seem to speak in a very understandable manner, so if you leave a comment don't rant about one very tiny detail, after all I'm new to this and while constructive criticism is welcome... ALL grammar Nazi attacks will be responded in a terrifying way...

Aqua: Me! Hahaha!

*sweatdrop* ... Oookay then... Well enjoy please do comment and have a great day!

It was a new day with our thief friend just relaxing at a nearby beach watching the crabby blow bubbles. He watched them with a small smile on his face. "I bet sis would have enjoyed the view..." he sighed his smile turning into frown. He sigh but then noticed something out of place, an unconscious buizel over near a cave entrance.

"Oi, the hell is with her..." he wondered while walking to her. He crouched down next to her and checked her pulse, sighing in relief when he felt a pulse. "OI! Wake up!" He yelled at her, shaking the limb body.

Aqua's point of view

'What was that,' I wondered as I was shaken. I opened my eyes and saw a riolu looking down upon me. "Who are you?!" I cried out, jumping up to get ready to fight. "Easy there, buizel I ain't lookin' for a fight," the riolu said taking a step back. "How did you just talk?!" I questioned, feeling alarmed.

"The same way you're talking, with my mouth," the riolu responded with a smirk. 'Just who is this guy, and why did he call me buizel?' I thought, looking at him. "Well why did you call me buizel?" I asked, still waiting to see if he would attack me. "Because you are one, why you got a name, kid?" He asked me no longer smirking.

'What?! I am not a buizel!' I thought before responding. "Yeah, it's Aqua, and not a buizel, I'm a human!" I respond, sounding rather angry. He looked at me with a weird look before he said, "Hate to break it to you, princess" I frowned at him hating that he called me that. "You sure as hell look like a buizel to me." He finished looking kinda confused. "You hit your head or something?"

"No!" I yelled, getting very angry at him now. I think to myself, "Why is he seeing a buizel when I'm clearly not?" I turned over to the water and look at my reflection... And what I saw made me terrified... "Wh-what the check?!" I shriek out mortified. "Why am I a buizel?!"

Rylan pov

I look at her with a very confused expression. "Are you... Okay?" I ask, worried that she may be crazy. She turns to me looking scared. "Why am I no longer human?!" She asks me. I merely shrug, not to sure what was going on.

'Hmmm... Maybe I can help her out and possibly atone for my sins while I do it.' I think while giving her a hard look. "What?" She asks cocking her head to the side in a questioning manner. "I think I may know a way to help you... Aqua, was it?" I say while thinking. She nods but think looks alarmed. "Wait, who am I really, I-I can't remember anything else!" She yells, mortified.

'Do what?!' I yell in my head. "You can't remember anything else?!" I cry out in alarm. "Okay, I can still bring you to the Guild then..." I think aloud. "What Guild?" Aqua asks, confused by the looks of it. "Well hear my out on this, okay?" She nods. "Okay well the Exploration Guild is always looking for new teams, so we could join and possibly find out about you by looking around and asking and to top it off, you would have somewhere to stay. So, what do you say, partner?" I ask, raising my hand for a shake.

"I want to know who you are first before I say anything," Aqua says crossing her arms. "Fine, my name is Rylan the riolu, someone who has been looking for this kind of opportunity." I respond with my normal smirk. She sighs before saying, "Fine, but I just hope someone might recognize me there." She shakes my hand before I turn around and walk off waving my hand to signal her to follow me on our path to find out about her past and to find a way for me to change...

Okay, and now the true adventure begins!

Rylan:Make sure to review...

Aqua:And have a nice day!

Or night, my lovely readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there, Rylan here with another chapter. So things are finally beginning to really get interesting since they're about to go to the Guild. And I remembered something I should have done, I don't own Pokemon in any way I only own the OCs and the changes to the plot from the normal game, so read on review and enjoy!

3rd person pov

Rylan and Aqua were walking up the stairs when Aqua decided to ask something. "Hey Rylan, Why is it you have a scar on your back?" She asked with a curious look on her face. The scar in question was in the shape of an X on his back, plain as day. "I got in a fight, the bastard got me good..." he said in a way that silently said that he did not want to speak of it.

"We're here." Rylan said as he looked at the entrance. "... What." Aqua said in a questioning tone. The entrance is a wigglytuff tent and a large grate over a gaping hole. "You're joking, right?" She asked in disbelief at the simplicity of the entrance to a supposedly great guild.

"Looks can be deceiving, Aqua," Rylan responded simply. "Yeah, but still, Why is it just a tent?" She responded with an incredulous tone and look. "You'll see soon enough..." he responded cryptically before walking onto the grate. "Pokemon detected!" A mysterious voice said under him. "WHO IS IT?!" Another louder voice shouted. "Um... I think riolu's...?" The first voice responded. "WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DO MEAN MAYBE?!" "Well, we don't get a lot of riolus here!" "WAIT, THERE'S ANOTHER ONE, FIRST GUY STEP OFF THE GRATE SO THE OTHER ONE CAN GET ON!"

Rylan walked off and nodded to Aqua who nodded back before walking onto the grate. "Okay I have no clue, I guess a buizel?" "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THESE TWO?!" "So, can enter or what?" Rylan asked the two bickering voices in a somewhat bored voice. "Yeah, you can."

The gate to the inside of the tent opened and the intrepid duo climbed down the ladder only to come face to face with Officer Magnezone who seemed to instantly recognize Rylan. "YOU... I REMEMBER YOU, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST, THIEF AS IS YOUR PARTNER." "W-Wait WHAT?! You're a criminal, Rylan?!" Aqua exclaimed shocked that someone like him was a criminal. "Ex-criminal actually, I left that behind a while ago. Oh, and she's not an acomplice, I brought her here to join an exploration team since she lost her memory. "Hold it, friends!" A random voice called out at the three.

A moment later a wigglytuff walked over to them with a kind of weird smile on his face. "GUILD MASTER, SIR THIS RIOLU IS A CRIMINAL WHO IS NOW UNDER ARREST." Officer M told him. "Sorry but that is repaying his debt to society by being in my guild." Wigglytuff replied in a somewhat strict tone of voice. "Is that understood, officer?" "YES, SIR. YOU ARE LUCKY, THIEF." Officer M said walking or floating in his case away.

"Thank you, Guildmaster, sir." Rylan said after the officer had left. "This is Aqua (who is currently confused and gaping at them both) and my name is Rylan, we're here to join the Guild as an exploration team." Rylan explained to him. "Okay then, Chatot, come over here we have a new team!" After the Guild master yelled for him an odd bird walked over with a small bag and a clipboard and pen(a/n I have no clue how the write things down in that game.) and handed the two the bag and asked "Who are you two and what's your team name along with who is the leader and who's the partner?" "Aqua is the leader and I'm Rylan and the team name is Team Eternity, sir," Rylan responded before looking at Aqua wondering if she was alright. "Oi, you ok there, Aqua?" He asked in a concerned tone. "Yeah, I'm okay..." She replied in a somewhat spaced out tone.

"Follow me to your room you two," Chatot said in a bored tone. "Right come on Aqua," Rylan said dragging her along. "Oh, and thanks for the help, guild master, sir." He said as he passed him. "You're welcome, friend."

The trio walked along the hall to the end where there was a single door. "Here it is, you will share this room, have a nice day," Chatot said to the with a smile to our heroes, then he walked off while our duo entered the door. The room didn't have much only two beds, a fake gold chest and a fire pit along with a window. Rylan set down Aqua on the right bed and opened the bag to find a pair of badges, a map, and a pardon for Rylan. "The hell?" Rylan wondered in a confused manner. "How did they...?" Rylan truly was for once confused to the extreme.

He just chose to shrug and decided to look in the chest. Rylan found an explorers bag an blue scarf and a dull red bandana. "Hmm alright then why not, here Aqua," Rylan said before walked over and gave her the scarf... But then he was properly bitch smacked across the face by a PISSED Aqua. "You never told me you were a criminal!" She yelled in an angry tone at him.

"Because I wanted to leave that in the past, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but then you wouldn't have join me in the Guild." He responded his paw over where she smacked him. "But damn that hurt like hell." "Serves you right, Rylan." She said before laying down in bed. "So I guess we should get to bed then, see in the morning." He said before laying down himself, soon falling asleep...

So Aqua, what do think of this turn of events?

Aqua: I am really surprised by this.

Okay, well, please review and have a nice day!

Aqua: Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody, Rylan here, sorry if I've kept you waiting, school and shit like that. So... Um... I've benn thinking of doing an Undertale fanatic but I haven't played it yet so I thought it would be a Toriel x Rylan one without the normal story besides meeting the flower. I would like you opinion of if I should do it some time when I'm not working on this fic, so review and tell me if you'd like it please and enjoy the chapter.

"WAKE UP!" Rylan and Aqua both jumbled high in surprise Aqua accidentally fire a bubbles everywhere. "The hell," Rylan wondered as he popped a bubble before looking at Aqua with a curious look. "S-sorry Rylan..." Aqua mumbled in a rather sad tone that made Rylan curious. "About what?" He asked her in a confused tone of voice while staring at the bubbles before putting on the bandana.

Aqua sighed before explaining while putting on her scarf. "I shot a bubble beam for no good reason except that I was surprised..." Rylan was surprised that that was her reason. "But why apologize about it," he asked still a bit confused. "Well I thought you would be annoyed or angry since I did something so stupid..." "huh, well I'm not I'm just kinda surprised since you are a human, yet you did that pretty well... Anyway let's go, we may need to meet up in the main room with everyone," Rylan said before opening the door saying, "Ladies first."

Aqua giggled while walking past before saying "what a gentleman." Rylan then remembered to grab the Exploration bag before running to catch up to Aqua. "You're late you two," Chatot chided before telling them to follow him. They both just shrugged and followed him up the ladder and looked at the two boards as Chatot explained, "The left one is normal jobs like rescuing lost pokemon or retrieving lost items and the like. The other one is a board for bounties on criminals, but you can't kill them, understand?"

"Yes, sir," they said at the same time. "Good, now then let's see here..." Chatot said before looking for a job for them to do. "Ah, here we go, you shall do this one as a first mission, good luck~" he said before walking off after giving them the poster with the details. "Lost Spoink pearl, eh?" Rylan remarked while reading the details of the job. "This should be easy enough, where is it, Rylan," Aqua asked him while looking around, paying half attention to both.

"The cave at the beach where we met, can't remember the name though at the moment." He responded with his smirk. "Do you always smirk ," Aqua asked him with look of thinking how weird it was of him to always have that smirk. "Eeeyup." "Ooookay..." She said with a weirded out look before climbing the ladder up with him so they could get going.

"Here we are, Aqua " Rylan said to her when they got there before walking in thinking it would be a piece of cake... they were somewhat wrong.

Moments after they entered they were met with a trio of pokemon, two angry shellos and a shellder glaring at them before attacking our intrepid duo. Rylan jumped to the left while Aqua ducked under one of the shellos with a smirk of her own, similar to Rylan's which he noticed before attacking the shellder with tackle before dodging an ice beam that nearly passed under him as he jumped over it with his trademark smirk before hitting it with an aura sphere, knocking it out. As for our favorite buizel, Aqua was mainly jumping away from there attacks as she fought the two shellos before saying, "Screw it..." and just tackling one into the other before trying to use bubble beam on them (Rylan faceplates) as it did nothing more than annoy them before Rylan chose to blast them both with a single large aura sphere before looking at Aqua with a face that was just saying 'really man?' Before he sighed while facepalming with an exasperated tone he asked "Seriously?" Before walking off.

"What," Aqua asked as she ran to catch up to him. "You used a water attack on a WATER TYPE," he said with an annoyed tone, shaking his head at her antics. "Sorry..." Rylan then looked at her while thinking she looked like a kicked jigglypuff which broke his heart. He sighed before saying that they would train later.

"Say, I've been thinking..." Rylan gasped in a fake manner before saying, "Dear Arceus, that's a first" smirking at the end before being smacked upside the head while yelled ouch. ""That is for being mean, now then why did you say I eas the leader of the team?" Rylan chuckled before relying with a smile, "Because you're a better role model and people will think of us as a better team than if a thief led the team. That and you have the looklook of a great leader in your eyes, boss." Aqua smiled and thanked him before they went on.

The rest of the way down was boring mainly just Aqua learning basic things about type differences and the two of them fighting random Pokemon. Finally they got to the end, seeing a pearl. "That must be it," Aqua said, "Right Rylan? Rylan?" Said riolu was staring at it in a hypnotic manner mumbling stuff about it being shiny and such. She decided to grab it walk back over and smack him upside the head... again. "OW!" "Lets go ya idiot." She said after he was knocked out of his trance.

They returned to the Guild where the Spoink thanked and rewarded them, they thanked him and he left. "Alright hand over the poke'(w/o I have no clue what they use for it so ill just do that sorry:( )" Chatot said before taking it ad handing them two hundred of two thousand. "The hell?!" Rylan exclaimed while Aqua just kinda looked disappointed. "The guild gets most of it so we can get supplies," Chatot replied. "Oh, Right sorry now that I think about it, fine as long as we keep the blast seed," Rylan said to him. "Of course" after that Eternity walked back to their room and put away the poke'.

Later that evening after dinner... Rylan and Aqua were sitting around talking when she asked, "Rylan? Why do you have that belt and is that a shiv?" "How did you never notice the shiv, let alone the belt?" "Its not like I look at your butt or something, god!" She yelled with a huge blush. Rylan merely chuckled and mentioned that he never said she did. "I hate you so much right now..." She mumbled with a hunger blush than before.

Well that's it for that chapter and sorry I forgot to mention that it's just a small belt with two small pouches on the back left and a small shiv holder on the back right. Think the stone shiv from Escape from Butcher Bay. Have a nice day and remember...

Aqua: Review or die to my cuteness!


	6. Chapter 6

Aqua: Hey guys it's me, Aqua. Rylan just finished Just Cause 3 and its in the credits so he decided to make a new chapter so review, enjow, and follow or else you will die by my cuteness.

"WAKE THE HECK UP!" "Fuck off already!" Aqua mearly groaned before getting up and putting on her scarf. Rylan put on his belt with pouches and a shiv, along with his scarf before he graph the Explorer bag and walked out with aqua following him and shutting the door. "You need to chill and quit swearing at everyone, yeesh!" Aqua told him with an annoying tone of voice. Rylan only grumbled in an annoyed way before they entered they room.

After the cheer Chatot called them over again. "You two will be shown around by Bidoof today, Bidoof," he called and a moment later he arrived with a very large smile on his face. "Yes, sir," he asked in a cheerful tone. "Bidoof, I want you to show these two around the Guild and Treasure Town, then show them the outlaw board," Chatot ordered before walking off.

The three walked around the Guild with Bidoof showing them the things that were in the Guild. "Over there is Croagunk with his cauldron", Croagunk waved at them before glaring at Rylan since he walked over and poked his cauldron... Which earned him a poison jab in the gut, "Oi, son of a bitch," he yelled before falling over clutching his gut while yelling, "MEDIC!" Aqua and Bidoof both sweat drop at Rylan's antics. Rylan stood up while glaring at Croagunk, who had a shit eating grin on his face. "Jackass," the riolu muttered while walking back to the others while he gripped his gut.

"Right, anyway, the mess hall is over there with the kitchen in the back," Bidoof said while trying to ignore what just happened. They climbed the ladder and went up to the entrance of the tent that hid the true entrance to the Guild. "Here, I'll show Aqua around since I know the town very well," Rylan said to Bidoof while walking off. The beaver only nodded with a "Yup" and he said that he'd be waiting for them down near the outlaw board.

The duo walked across a small bridge that went over a small river like creek while talking about things. "Is something wrong, Rylan," Aqua asked him with a concerned look on her face. "No, I'm just hoping no one recognizes me without my cloak," he replied while continuing to have a somewhat nervous look on his face. "No worries, I'm right here with you in case someone attacks you," Aqua says in a reassuring tone with a soft skill on her face. Rylan smiles a little while nodding before continuing into town.

The moment they walk in everyone stops and stares at them... Or more specifically, at the ex-thief of Team Eternity. A charmeleon walks over with a glare at Rylan while speaking, "How stupid do you think we are," Rylan just looks at him while raising an eyebrow at him. "Aaand you are..." Rylan asks trailing off. "Flare, that's who, ya pathetic THIEF!" He yells at him while everyone glares at the riolu who only blinks before glancing at Aqua before asking her what they should do.

"Listen, Flare, was it," to which the charmeleon nods, "He and I aren't. Here for a fight, we part of Wigglytuff's guild, so if you leave us be that would be great," the charmeleon begins to glare at her as well before simply replying with, "Like hell." He then suddenly attacks with a near point blank flame thrower which would have hit her if Rylan didn't pull her out of the way.

The fight truly begins when Aqua shoots Flare with a water gun while Rylan just shakes his head and walks over to the kelceon bros, "Y'all got any Oran berries by any chance," to which the green one nods before saying, "Why aren't you helping your friend?" "Simple," the riolu replied with a glance to said buizel who had dodged Flare's cut which only managed to cut off a few pieces of her fur. "She's the one who fought back, I'm just the ex-criminal who wanted to show her around since she's new," Aqua lands next to him looking burned from Flare's ember. "How much for an Oran?" "Ten Poke," the green lizard said, "Deal." He hands them the money, he gets the berry which he gives to Aqua while glaring at Flare.

Rylan dashes at him before punching him in the snout before jumping back to avoid his claws which he slashes in an x style which reminds Rylan of his scar before he jumps over the attack and pulls out his shiv before stabbing him in the leg. The fire lizard shouts out in pain before being knocked out by an aura sphere that was crimson. "Arsehole," he says before walking over to Flare and grabbing his shiv and cleaning the blood off on the unconscious lizard before walking to Aqua and the brothers while sheathing his shiv.

Two small pichu show up asking for an Apple at the brothers store when Rylan gets over there while Aqua finishes her berry. "Of course, here you go, and say hello to your mom for us," the brothers say to the kids before they run home. "Did you really have to stab him," Aqua questions in an exasperated tone before being thumped on the head by the riolu. "You attacked him first and he attacked you for no reason at all," he said to here.

The pichu twins can back, "Um, mister kelceon, you have us two, we only asked for one," the sister said while the boy looked at the riolu in a curious fashion. "That is for the two of you, free of charge," the purple lizard said. "Oh, thank you, come on, Rick, let's go." The boy didn't move an inch, still staring at the ex-thief. "Can I help you, kid?" No reply which made the riolu feel uneasy.

The sister smacked Rick upside the head, which made him mad as he glared at her. "What was that for," asked in an angry tone. "Ya spaced out, kid," the riolu explained before looking at the brothers, "Anything special on sale today?" The brothers said no as the twins ran off, the girl tripping over Aqua's tails. "Sorry," the buizel said as the pichu continued to hurry after her brother.

"That was odd, Oi, you alright, Aqua?" She fell over while Rylan hurried over to her, checking her over in case she was badly injured. She jumped up a minute after he made sure she was okay, "Did you guys see that?!" Rylan only tilted his head to the side, "Um, see what," he asked worried she may be going crazy. "Um... I saw a yellow Pokemon and one of the twins on a mountain," she said with worry, "The guy was forcing her into a hole," she explained.

"Huh, weird, well we better get going, also to the reset of you," he called out to everyone else who was there, "I'm not a thief anymore, ask Officer Magnezone for info if you need it." The duo then walked back to the Guild where there would be a shocking surprise...

Well, what do you all think? Any way send me a message if you'd like an OC team to be featured as a group that's friends with Team Eternity. I'm accepting two or three groups or I may make a group with multiple people's OCs if you only have one.

Aqua and Rylan: Review and have a nice day and night!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry I'm late with it I'm easily distracted. Anyway I'm still alive and I don't own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon or else the hero and partner would be dating.

The intrepid duo of Rylan and Aqua finally got back to the Guild and when they entered they saw Bidoof waiting for them at the outlaw board. "Alright, time to help pick you guys an..." The outlaw board swapped around all of a sudden before flipping back with new posters. "The hell," Rylan said surprised by the sudden change of the posters.

"It changes some times when there's new outlaws," Bidoof explained. "Um, Rylan?" "Yes, Aqua?" "Isnt that drowzee?" Sure enough, there he was as an outlaw known for theft and rape.

"I am sooo going to enjoy beating this welp up," Rylan said with look of hatred on his face. "We need to go, fast," Aqua said in a hurried tone before turning and running outside. 'I shouldn't be worried, but for some reason I am... Oh well,' Rylan thought before hurrying to catch up to her. On the way out though Rylan saw a group of four Pokemon waiting for their leader to pick one until he saw something peculiar, namely a buizel and a riolu with a shiv running by. "Weird..."

"Alright, we're here," our favorite buizel said panting like she just ran a marathon with Rylan finally catching up to her only breathing a little harder. "How are you not winded form that?!" "I ran a lot from the law in the past". "Well then, I guess that proves it then," a mysterious voice said before appearing out from behind a tree.

"Who are you," Aqua asked, worried that the figure may be an outlaw, possibly drowzee. The figure came out of the tree's shadow to reveal a greninja looking at them. "You said you ran from the law in the past," the frog ninja inquired with a look of caution at them both. "Used to before I joined the guild," the ex-thief of Team Eternity said keeping a paw near his shiv.

"No need to pull that out, dearie," another voice said, this time motherly in nature. Rylan turned to look at the trees behind them to see a delphox, a zoroark, and a ninetails appear before one of the pulled out an explorers badge. Rylan showed his to prove he wasn't lying, as did Aqua. "Good, you're allies then," the ninetails said.

"Who are you two," the zoroark asked with a smile on his snout. "You first, but make it quick, we got a mission to do," Rylan said with a small edge to his voice. "Let me guess, your after drowzee," the greninja said as he walked up to the duo. "I'm Shino, Team Blooming Sakura's team leader, the zoroark is Karuma, the ninetails is Inari, and the delphox is Sheree," he said before adding, "I thought you may need some help."

"Okay then," Aqua said before introducing herself. "I'm Aqua, the leader of Team Eternity." "Rylan," the riolu said with a straight face. "Yeesh, you're pretty serious, ain't ya," Karuma said with bigger smile than before. "Well, we got a job to do," he responded before walking towards the mountain entrance before everyone started to follow.

Alright more in the next chapter, Team Blooming Sakura belongs to my new friend, November Red Angel. Please review and have a nice day while I go play the division on my Xbox One. Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey yall, itsa me, Rylan! I can't believe I did that, anyway, here's a new chapter, team Blooming Sakura belongs to November Red Angel and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak.

The two teams continued through the dungeon after finding the first two sets of stairs up. "So, why are we here anyway," Karuma asked in a somewhat bored tone since there wasn't even a single Pokemon in sight. "Saving a kid from a child rapist," the ex-thief said in a slightly annoyed voice since he asked it three times now. "Yeesh, no need to get grumpy," the zoroark said with a mock gesture of surrender, which caused the riolu to roll his eyes.

"That's enough you two," Aqua said with a scolding look. "Yes, ma'am," the zoroark said with a mock salute, which promptly made his partner, Inari thump him on the head with one of her tails while shaking her head. "So, what's your story, Aqua," she asked while the zoroark rubbed the top of his head. "No clue, I got amnesia," the amnesiac buizel said with a slightly downcast face and tone.

The ex-thief pat her on the back and said in a nicer tone than normal along with a smile on his face that surprised Aqua. "Okay, what the hell is with you, did you get high or something," Aqua asked in a kinda scared-ish voice since she honestly found it kinda creepy. "No, why do you ask," Rylan asked, cocking his head to the side in what Aqua thought was a cute fashion, 'Where the check did that come from?!'

"Well, you seem a lot nicer to her than anyone else, maybe you got a crush on her," Karuma said in a teasing manner with a smirk. Rylan blushed with a shocked look before turning around and yelling with a major glare, "I do NOT have an Arceus damned crush on anyone!" Aqua only stopped and blushed red enough to make it look like she had a blood covered face and everyone else was smiling, chuckling, giggling, or smirking in the case of a certain zoroark. "Karuma, that is enough, your only going to get him angrier," Shino said while giving Rylan a smile, "Besides, it is none of our business if the boy has a crush on our amnesiac friend here."

Rylan's eye twitched twice before he turned around and walked on while mumbling a large amount of choice words. "Did he just say he may not like me," the buizel said while still looking shocked. "Aww, how cute, the buizel likes our angry friend," the one who ticked Rylan off easily said before ducking under a watergun, courtesy of a very embarrassed buizel who had a major blush on her face before walking in the direction of the ex-thief of Team Eternity.

"Motherfucking sack of fucking poss little bastard, I hope he gets raped by that Arceus damned bastard of a drowzee." Rylan then blasted a random Pokemon who tried to jump him with a crimson aura sphere while yelling, "Fuck OFF, DAMNIT!" The buizel flinched before walking over to him and hugging him from behind, the riolu flinched before turning his head and looked at her. She looked up at him with sorta scared but at the same time worried eyes while having a small frown on her face.

He sighed before relaxing then giving her a small smile before reaching behind him and returning the hug before letting go and turning around before looking through the room to see the stairs to his left. "Oi, Team Blooming Sakura, over here, we found the stairs," he yelled to them before walking over to the stairs with a triumphant smirk for the most tiny victory he ever had. Aqua merely gave a weak smile with a anime style sweat drop before shaking her head and walking with him up the stairs while the others ran over before they went up.

Time skip since they for some weird reason they find no more Pokemon

The group of six finally made it to the top without encountering any more enemies, which made most of the group worried, except, of course, the annoying zoroark, Karuma. They then saw two Pokemon up ahead, the pichu sister and drowzee, looking at a hole in the wall. "Get the HELL in there right now, you stupid brat," the yellow fatty bellowed before seeing the two teams, "Oh joy, you two and... Whoever you four punks are," this caused everyone, even the pichu to glare at the yellow fatass. "Times up, drowzee, ya fat Fuck," Rylan told him with a glare that could scare Giratina shitless.

"You're under arrest, drowzee for rape, murder, and theft along with kidnapping this pichu," Sheree said in an angered tone before getting ready to maim the bastard. "You will not succeed, fools," a mysterious voice said before someone appeared from behind the group. The figure was orange with a flame on its tale and a horn on the back of it's head. "Flare," Aqua said while getting in a combat stance.

"Easy there, babe, why not help me deal with this criminal and we can hang out later," the charmeleon said in a cocky manner which made Aqua both disgusted and annoyed. "Oi, ya fuckin' hypocrite, he's a criminal, I'm an ex-criminal, get it right, pisspot," the riolu glared with a new found anger before pulling out his shiv. "You and me, riolu, right now," was all the bastard said before charging which was met with an aura sphere to the face before being charged at by Rylan. "Alright, I guess we got drowzee then," Karuma said before disappearing into the shadows why everyone else charged.

Flare tried to burn Rylan with flamethrower but was dodged with a simple flip over the stream of scorching hot fire then countered with a quick attack and a cut to the chest thanks to his shiv. They both jumped back then glared for five seconds before Rylan smirked and began to belly dance in a way similar to a half genie hero. The charmeleon blinked and made a confused noise before suddenly Rylan jumped back and blasted him with two aura spheres that were blue and red while smirking his trademark shit eating smirk at the charmeleon as he was blasted away before landing next to drowzee in a way similar to the way Aqua did earlier that day.

The riolu smirked before joining the others where Shino, Inari, and Sheree were unconscious and it was just Aqua and Karuma fighting drowzee. Rylan jumped over Karuma who just slashed at drowzee with his claws and capitalized on that with a heel drop on his head before jumping back after landing to avoid also being hit by Aqua's watergun, which knocked him off his feet. Drowzee tried to get up but had a small blue foot land on his chest causing him to acquire a worried face before he looked up and saw Rylan glaring at him while pointing his shiv at the criminal's throat. "You are under arrest, drowzee," Rylan said in a threatening tone that warned him that he would kill the criminal without hesitation.

"Fine," was all he said. "Aqua, check the others, Karuma, check the charmeleon," "On it," "You got it, dude." The zoroark turned and gasped, the other three conscious turned and looked with looks of surprise even drowzee. "The hell," Rylan exclaimed in shock.

Time skip

"The other criminal got away, but we managed to identify him as a charmeleon known as 'Flare', we encountered him in Treasure Town this morning, where he attacked us." "And that is your full report?" "Yes, sir, that is both Team Blooming Sakura's and Team Eternity's full report, sir." "Excellent, you are dismissed, good work, and here is your teams reward, Aqua." "Thank you, sir, I'll take my leave now."

The two team leaders left said their good byes before splitting up Aqua walking over to Rylan, Shino leaving to go to his room. "So, how'd it go," Rylan asked while walking with Aqua. "It went well," she said while thinking, 'Just ask him, he won't be mad, he will only say no.' "Hey, Rylan?" "Yeah?" 'Just. Do. It!' "Wouldyougooutonadatewithme?" She asked in a very fast pace. "Pardon?" She sighed before looking him in the eye and asking again, "Would you like to go on a date with me," in a slower voice, saying each word slowly so he would hear her better.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement on so many levels. He blinked and asked, just in case he had heard her wrong. "Did you just ask me on a date," the buizel nodded before adding, "Y-You don't have to if you don't want too I'll understand ," she closed her eyes and sighed. "Knock knock," he said in a serious tone.

Aqua opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion. "What," she asked, wondering what the check the ex-thief was up to. "You have to say "Who's there?", Aqua," he said before opening the door to their room and letting her in first before entering himself. The young buizel sighed before asking, "Who's there?"

"Why," he said with a neutral face. "W-why who," the girl asked while lowering her face and closing her eyes while looking like she could cry. The young jackal lifted her chin to look her in the eye as she opened them before here eyes widened with shock as he kissed her on the lips before backing up and answering the question, "Y-E-S, yes," he said with a large, happy smile on his face. "...Aqua," he said, looking at her with concern after a moment of silence.

Aqua had never felt more happy to hear that simple word in her sort remembered life. She jumped into Rylan's arms with tears of joy in her eyes while she hugged him with small giggles of joy.

Alright, sorry for the delay, and the fact the romance was rushed but oh well, at least they get to have love unlike me. Any way the reference is in the end good luck finding it. Please review and read my other two fanfics please and have a great night.


	9. A fluffy chapter 1

Hey yall! Rylan here with another chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Team Eternity!

The duo were sitting around that evening, thinking of how lucky they both were to have each other. Aqua was laying there, resting her head on Rylan's lap, sleeping while Rylan was reading a book. She mumbled something about Oran berries and a certain riolu with a shiv, causing him to smile softly before rubbing her head in a caring way, 'Who would've thought, the thief fell for the good girl.' He chuckled at that thought before he thought of how he could show her how happy he was that she asked him out, 'She did ask me on a date so she must have something planned,' she started to stir right then, causing Rylan to look down at her and smile even more as she got up and yawned in an adorable way in Rylan's eyes.

She looked at him and was surprised by the fact he had a genuine smile on his face instead of his trademark smirk that he always wore. She blinked before she looked shocked by something, "I can't believe I asked you about that," she said, confusing Rylan, "What do you mean," he asked, thinking that she may have been meaning that she hadn't meant to ask him out. "Well, I did mean to ask you out, but I thought I'd wait before I asked you out on a date," she explained, to Rylan's relief. "So you did mean to ask me to be your boyfriend, but you didn't mean to ask me out on a dte, okay then," he got up and walked over to her before hugging her, his tail wagging, causing Aqua to giggle at the young riolu's antics.

They left the Guild after talking about what to do before deciding to go to the beach. They admired it silently, Aqua leaning on her new boyfriend's shoulder, smiling softly, while Rylan had a small smile of his own, occasionally looking at his girlfriend. They looked at the sunset for an hour before Rylan remembered something. He stood up, surprising Aqua, who fell over before he picked her up and got her to stand before walking off, Aqua trailing behind, curiosity taking over. He continued to walk before he made it to the entrance to his home, the Bush that hid the entrance was then pulled aside by the riolu, who then waved Aqua inside.

When she got in she was surprised to say the least, "What a view, eh," Rylan said to her as he began grabbing some of his gear that he hadn't had with him when he first met Aqua. He grabbed a light orb, two teleportation orbs, and an escape rope, along with his stockpiling gear, and four hundred poke, surprising Aqua, "Where did you get all this," she asked, shocked that he had all of this. "You manage to get a good amount of gear when you steal, sell, and do other's work," he replied, looking a little down, thinking of all the jobs he's done. He sighed before adding, "I honestly regret every second of my criminal life, but when you have nothing else you can do to survive, you gotta do what you got to if you intend to live, even if it makes you a monster," he looked at a glass mirror, glaring at his reflection, thinking of the people who died because he was hired to. He was surprised when he felt a of pressure on his back, he looked behind him and saw Aqua, hugging him tightly, as if she thought he would disappear if she loosened her grip on him before telling him, "You are not a monster, Rylan, you are a good person at heart, even if you don't believe it yourself," she gave him a soft smile, yet she also looked sad.

He sighed before he started to turn around and hug her before he saw her having a few years in her eyes. "Don't ever think that you're a monster, Rylan, please," she cried harder before she let go of him and walked outside, her head down, tears streaming down her face, her throat tightening before she felt someone hugging her gently. She gasped before turning her head and seeing Rylan, her ex-criminal boyfriend, giving her a hardened look, yet to her it seemed almost kind, "Very well, Aqua " he said before kissing the tears on her face away, causing her to blush red enough to be seen through her fur. She kissed him on the lips when he finished before turning around and hugging him back, glad he wasn't in such a terrible mood anymore, they stayed like that for a while before they separated and walked back to the Guild, her paw in his, both smiling at each other.

There you go, have a good night, and please do review, I only have one guy who always let's me know if it's any good.


	10. Fluffy chapter 2

Hey there guys, Rylan here. New chapter and all that, but I wanted to ask you guys right quick to please check out my other fanfiction, more specifically, the Fox and the Mercenary, it has Pokemon in it as well so please look at that one. Anyways, Allons-y!

A certain riolu with his cloak on was walking around in Treasure Town, planning a get together with Team Blooming Sakura. As for Aqua, she was off swimming in the pond that they found nearby when they were looking for a nice place to be when they wanted to be away from the guild. He smiled at that thought, especially when Aqua jumped in the water and started to swim, all the while laughing her great laugh before a putrid scent killed his mood, as he covered his nose, along with other Pokemon nearby in the town square. He soon found the source of the stench, a skuntank he knew from past adventures in his old days of thievery, and it seemed he had a pair of cronies flanking him.

The skuntank turned and noticed our intrepid hero with a shiv and walked over while the cronies looked at him with questioning faces. "Well if it isn't my old pal Rylan, who are doing," he asked when he was a few steps away, catching everyone's attention and annoying Rylan, "I was doing good before your stank arse showed up and ruined my day," the riolu replied before he turned and left, causing the skuntank to give him an alarmed looked. "Hey, hey where you going, old pal of mine," he asked, surprised by the way he was walking off without giving him a single positive response, "I'm going back to the Guild, where I belong now," the ex-thief told him before he dropped a smoke bomb, scaring everyone and angering skuntank.

Later at the pond

Aqua was enjoying her time at the pond, she thought it was a great place to practice her swimming skills since she was a buizel now, which wasn't that bad now that she thought about it, yet she still sighed before thinking aloud, "Why did I become a Pokemon in the first place. And why don't I remember anything about myself," before she heard someone coming, causing her to dive down into the depths of the surprisingly deep pond and stay still. She saw a figure looking into the pond a moment later, he was in his cloak and was looking right at her before shaking his head as he lowered his hood, revealing a certain riolu with a smirk that was all too familiar to the human turned buizel. "You gonna come out now," he asked in an amused tone before walking off and climbing into a tree and picking an apple before taking a good chomp out of it while looking down at her, causing her to sigh under water, which caused bubbles to come out of her mouth, before swimming back up and giving him a look that only made him smirk again when she got to the surface before being blasted with a weak water gun, knocking him out of the tree, and dropping the apple, which was caught by aqua, who decided to bite into it with a smile on her face.

The riolu sat up and gave her a dirty look, before acquiring a smirk when he got an idea, before taking off his cloak and tackling her as she got out, catching her off guard, and causing her to make a small yelp before she was pinned to the ground by Rylan. She opened her eyes and blushed when she saw the position the were in, causing her boyfriend to smirk before he said, "Payback time, my dear." He then proceeded to tickle her, causing her to start laughing uncontrollably as he continued the onslaught on her sides, which appeared to be the most ticklish spot. "P-p-please stop, Rylan, hahahahaha," she begged while breaking into another fit of laughter before she closed her eyes and tried to squirm out from under the riolu.

He finally relented before kissing her cheek and getting up, causing the buizel to blush before getting up as well, thinking about what they would do now before noticing that the sun was almost ready to begin setting. "Hey, Rylan," she called while he was putting back on his cloak, causing him to turn and look at her, "Yeah?" "I was wondering, would you watch the sun set with me," she asked him with a small smile that she wore quite often now that Rylan thought about it before giving her a smile, "Sure thing Aqua, my dear," he replied before walking over and taking her hand, making her get a pink dusting on her cheeks before he lead her to sharpedo bluff, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. He merely smiled and sat on the edge, patting the spot next to him while looking over his shoulder at the the buizel who didn't seem to know what he was playing at her.

"What are you up to," the buizel asked, sounding somewhat skeptical at his behavior. "Trust me, you do trust me don't you," he said to her with a fake look of hurt, causing her to roll her eyes before walking over to him and sitting down, causing him to smile. A few minutes later Aqua sighed before getting up, "Why are we sitting here," she asked Rylan in a sad voice. He merely smiled before saying, "Patience is a virtue, but you won't be waiting any longer," in a cryptic manner, causing her to glare, getting annoyed with his actions. At least until the sunset appeared, causing her to go wide eyed. The sunset was awe inspiring and beautiful in her eyes, and it made Rylan look even more handsome in her eyes, "Enjoying the view," he teased before looking at her with that same smirk she began to love. He stood up and walked over to her before kissing her on the lips, his paws around her and her paws around his neck, deepening the kiss. She blushed harder than she had before, but she still smiled into the kiss...

Okay, there you go, another fluffy chapter to appease your appetite for now. Aqua:Have a great day! Rylan: Good night, and good luck. Whoever finds a reference and says it with a review gets their name featured in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything except Rylan and Aqua, along with Flare. Team Blooming Sakura belongs to November, my first friend on .

There was a crowd of Pokemon at the dojo that had recently been openrd, and a large amount of Pokemon went to it daily. One figure jumped over a tackle and countered it with force palm, knocking them down. The first figure quickly got up and hit the second figure with a water gun, doing a little bit of damage, yet mainly only soaking the figure's fur, causing them to shiver before sending out an aura sphere that was dodged as the first figure jumped to the side, causing it to explode harmlessly behind the figure. The second figure smirked before charging at their opponent, them doing the same, and slid under them as they jumped at them, attempting to do an aqua jet, which was then countered with a blade made of aura being swung at the first figure, managing to connect and launch them away from the second.

They both stood and stared at each other before the blade wielding figure smirked and charged at the first figure, causing them to charge as well before performing another aqua jet. The blade welder swung downward, hitting the figure in the face and causing them to fall down. The blade soon dissolved while the figure turned and walked over to their opponent. They held out a blue paw, which was taken by the opponents orange paw before being pulled up, "Better luck next time, Aqua," the aura using figure said with a smirk. Aqua smiled while replying, "Looks like you're getting better at using your aura summoning abilities."

They walked over to Team Blooming Sakura, who they were quickly becoming friends with, and started to talk with them about how nothing seemed to be happening lately with outlaws and how things were becoming boring before officer Magnezone arrived and asked if he could speak with Aqua for a moment, which she nodded to before walking with him outside, causing Rylan to wonder what was going on before shrugging it off as probably nothing before he spoke with Kurama about Flare, the charmeleon that had disappeared after the fight against drowzee before Aqua came back and told Rylan the news, "We are going to a town with Blooming Sakura to find the whereabouts of Flare and some other outlaws who are in a team together." Rylan got a large grin on his face from the thought of having a round two with the charmeleon before nodding, "Alright, let's go, Aqua," he said in an excited voice while the members of Blooming Sakura all nodded before they all left to prepare for their journey to the village. "Any idea of where this guy managed to get a whole team of outlaws to work together at," Inari asked Rylan since he was the only ex-criminal of their group.

He nodded before saying, "There are a few areas, including one that is nearby that I can go to," causing Aqua to give him a serious look before asking in a serious tone, "Why do you always seem to know these kind of things," causing him to give her a deadpan look before shaking his head. "Because I'm an ex-thief that needed somewhere to sell my loot that I've stolen from random Pokemon," he replied before rolling his eyes and giving her a smirk, "How did you think I got my money, eh? From doing random sexy things for people," he asked, causing the poor buizel to stop before blushing a ton while bleeding from the nose. Rylan fell over laughing his ass off while Kurama only shook his head while trying to suppress his laughter before he fell over next to him, laughing as well, tears streaming down their eyes as they rolled around. Aqua finally got her act together and glared at the two before grabbing Rylan and pulling him towards her, glaringly entire time before she properly bitch smacked the hell out of him before walking away, with most of Team Blooming Sakura following before Rylan and Kurama ran after them...

Alright, let me know what I could've done better, and make sure to favorite... Or else imma send Aqua at you, and she will not be a happy buizel if she needs to slap a bitch.


	12. The investigation begins!

I don't own Pokemon or else there would be a human dating a zoroark.

The group had stopped about halfway to the town and were looking over a map while Rylan explained what they needed to do. "Okay, me and Aqua will go to the main area where the thieves and other criminals like to congregate. Inari, you and Kurama will be talking to the sheriff while Shino and Sheree will be in the shopping district and eavesdropping on anyone that may have info on Flare and his group," the entire group nodded before Shino asked, "So, when will we be meeting up, and where will we meet up?" Rylan made a hmm noise before he pointed towards the center, there's a fountain there, we meet there, but don't all be next to it, be spread out since criminals have a vast connection between eachother, so they'll know something's up if they see us all together like that." "How do you intend to get me in there with you, especially since Flare may have told them about you being in the exploration guild," Aqua asked, causing him to smirk before explaining, "They would believe me before him, they have a sort of hierarchical structure, I'm towards the top, Flare's more than likely towards the bottom, they know me, and at one point I did work with a partner before I went back to being a lone wolf. Trust me, they won't suspect us, but if they do, then we may have one helluva fight on our hands."

Later in the town

"We're here, let me do the talking," Rylan said, now donning his cloak with the hood concealing his face. He walked to the door and knocked twice before pausing, knocked once more before pausing again, and then knocked twice before waiting. The door opened and Rylan walked in before he turned and made a beckoning gesture to Aqua, which caused her to quickly return to his side before he walked down some stairs that lead to an underground network of areas, all of which was covered in crime. As they walked along they listened in for possible information before Rylan noticed someone before he grabbed Aqua's paw and yanked her into a nearby alley of sorts before she could register what was going on...

With Inari and Kurama

They had just arrived at the local sheriff's office and were asking him what he knew about it. The sheriff was a Charizard known as Blaze. "We need to know anything that may pertain to the alleged criminal, sir," Inari told him in a professional tone that said she wasn't messing around, which the sheriff picked up on very quickly. "Yeah, I know him, he is my nephew after all," this caused Kurama to have a spit take moment, catching the other's attention, "That fucker's your nephew?!"

Blaze nodded, "Yeah, and he always was a bad kid, always stealing from people, getting into fights, hell, he also killed someone before," he explained to them in neutral tone, not seeming to care about him. "I'll tell you everything I can about him..."

With Shino and Sheree

"Nothing at all," Shino said in an angry tone as he shook his head, causing Sheree to pay his shoulder before giving him a peck on the cheek... or tongue, whichever the fuck you want to think. "Maybe the other's are having better luck than we are, maybe they even found him," she said with as slightly hopeful tone, seeing as how she was worried about them. "Right, let's wait a little longer before we head to the fountain," he said with a small blush from her action before giving her a peck on the cheek and walking off, disappearing in the crowd after a moment before Sheree walked around and talked with some of the locals...

Okay that should do it until I return from summer vacation since I always have to stop to look at the message with the info about Blooming Sakura, which belongs to Kurama the Platinum Zoroark, my only current friend on here, so check out his stuff and have a good night, y'all!


	13. Poke-napped!

I'm back, Bitches!

With Eternity

Rylan and Aqua were hiding in a shadowed area as a familiar trio passed by. "Say, boss, how come we haven't told Flare about that riolu you seem to know," Zubat asked his boss, Skuntank, while they passed the two hidden explorers. "Because, this is personal, he abandoned the dream, and I'll make him pay." This only made Zubat, Koffing, and Aqua confused while Rylan glared at the trio.

Once they passed Rylan walked out of their hiding place and walked towards the exit. Aqua soon followed with a lot of questions in her mind. "I'll explain later," Rylan told her before they walked out the door that led into the den. "Let's find Blooming Sakura and get out of here."

Later at the fountain

Rylan was leaning against the fountain and was looking around with his aura to see if he could spot the others while Aqua was looking into the water. Rylan saw Shino and Sheree walking over and nodded to them when they got there. "Any luck," Rylan asked them while continuing to look for Kurama and Inari. Sheree shook her head while Shino glanced around and asked, "Kurama and Inari haven't shown up yet?"

Rylan shook his head before he noticed a familiar aura running towards them. "Speak of the bastard and he'll show up apparently," the riolu said with a smirk that he lost once he saw the look on Kurama's face after getting out of his aura sight. Kurama was hunched over, panting before he told them some bad news. "Guys, Inari got poke-napped!"

"What," Aqua exclaimed, catching a few passersby attention. "What do you mean she was kidnapped?!" Rylan slapped a paw over the buizel's face before he said, "Let's go somewhere where we can have some privacy."

Later

"Alright, Kurama, what happened," Shino asked the worried Zoroark. "Well, me and Inari were coming back from the sheriff's office, and she saw that Flare guy running off somewhere and she just chased after him."

Flash back in Kurama's point of view

I was chasing her by slipping through shadows as she tried to catch up to Flare, who was sprinting as fast as he could. Flare suddenly stopped and shouted, "Now, guys!" A skuntank, a Zubat, and a Koffing suddenly came out from behind some trees and knocked her out with a terrible stench from Skuntank and Koffing and a loud screech from the Zubat. Flare came up and examined the unconscious ninetails before he spoke, "Nice work, boys."

"Thanks, so what do we do with her now," Skuntank asked the charmeleon, who smirked before he gave a chuckle and turned around. "Grab her and let's get going," he told the trio before he started to walk away, unaware of the Zoroark watching them as they took her away.

Present time 3rd person pov

"And that's what happened. I came here as fast as I could," Kurama explained with a small sigh. Rylan patted his shoulder before he turned to Aqua. "What's the plan, boss," the ex-criminal asked the amnesiac buizel with a serious look.

"I thought that would be obvious. We find Inari and rescue her, then we arrest the four criminals," Aqua told him with an exasperated sigh at the end. Shino nodded before adding, "And fast, Flare already has a head start on us."

Sorry for the shortness. I'm back now so I might be faster with updates. Until then, please check out Kurama the Platinum Zoroark's, who owns Blooming Sakura, page and read his stuff. Tell I sent ya.

Good night, and good luck.


	14. The Dream

On with the adventure!

Team Blooming Eternity, as Aqua likes to think of the two groups together as, was hurrying along the path, Rylan leading while using his aura sense to follow the trail the enemy unknowingly left. "Any idea how far is left, Rylan," Kurama asked the ex-criminal with a serious look and tone, surprising Rylan. "If they're going where I think they are, we'll be there by tomorrow morning if we stop to rest." Shino said what everyone else was thinking, "Let's not rest then, we must find Inari."

"Right, but we better be careful, these guys could have laid an ambush for us." Aqua looked over at Rylan and decided to ask him about what skuntank said. "Hey, Rylan?" "Yeah, Aqua?"

"What did that skuntank mean about abandoning the the dream?" Rylan sighed before he looked over at her with a look of sadness. "The dream was to become the best thieves in the world. We were the best at one point, but then an incident happened."

Flashback time, Bitches!

"This has to be the big one, especially since we don't have to worry about being opposed at all," skuntank said with a wide grin, Rylan standing next to him, smirking his ever present smirk. "Eeeyup, we might just be world renowned at the rate we're going," the riolu said in a happy tone as his smirk became a full blown grin at the thought of finally accomplishing the dream. "We're going to be remembered for our crimes as the best team in the world, Team Bounty!" Rylan nodded at this and began walking towards the target, a large home that belonged to a rich Delphox.

Rylan jumped into a tree and began jumping towards his target, skuntank running below him while keeping an eye out to make sure Rylan was still above him. They finally got there and stopped near the gate. Rylan sneaked off to the side and nodded towards Skuntank, then to a Sceptile who was guarding the gate. Skuntank nodded and walked towards the Sceptile calmly with a smirk.

"Halt, who goes there," the Sceptile says once he saw Skuntank coming over. "Hey there, buddy! The name's Skuntank," the skunk Pokemon told him before he sudden knocked him out with a noxious gas. "Come on, I can't smell that bad!"

"Trust me, you do when you pull a stunt like that," Rylan told him as he walked past him and got to work picking the lock on the gate. "Heh, probably true, but I still get more girls to swoon over me than you do," Skuntank retorted with a smirk. The lock clicked and the duo entered the house since the front door was unlocked, which surprised them. "You take the first floor and basement, I'll get the upstairs and attic," Rylan told his partner before he walked up the stairs.

Rylan began checking each room before he found a study, probably Delphox's, and began looking around. He checked under the desk, in the bookshelves, and around the fireplace before he noticed a small, almost undetectable button that was shaped like a small flame next to a bust of Arceus. He pressed it and the Arceus bust opened, revealing another button. He pressed it and the fireplace suddenly went out and it slid into the wall and then to the side, revealing a secret room, which had a simple table, a chair, a safe, and a Delphox and his family...

The Delphox looked Rylan dead in the eye and growled before he attacked, blasting him with flamethrower. "Oi, Skuntank! Get your arse up here, I found the safe and the Delphox!" Rylan then got up and charged, ready for a good fight.

Delphox tried to use ember on the riolu, but missed as Rylan dove over it and rolled forward before he used aura sphere to knock Delphox back, which caused the fire type to begin getting angrier. At this point Skuntank showed up and stood next to his partner. "How did you find this room, Ry?" "Fight now, talk later, Skuntank."

They both then charged, Rylan planning on hitting his left while Skuntank tackled him back. Delphox dodged Rylan's kick before grabbing his leg and throwing him away before he blasted Skuntank with a flamethrower. Rylan landed with a roll and charged again with his shiv, intending to stab him in the knee to stop him from interfering. He jabbed forward, but Delphox just barely dodged to the side, only getting a small cut in the arm. Skuntank then slammed into Delphox's side, knocking him back.

Rylan then blasted Delphox with another aura sphere, knocking him into his back. Skuntank began to laugh at the Delphox, "How pathetic are you!?" Delphox only have him a glare while he tried to get up. "You will not beat me so easily," Delphox growled out of his gritted teeth.

"Is that so, old man," Skuntank said mockingly before he started laughing at the Delphox. The fire fox finally stood and blasted a large flamethrower at the skunk, which was dodged before being countered with cut, managing to give Delphox a rather large gash across his chest. Skuntank gave Rylan a nod, "Grab the contents of that safe, Ry." Rylan nodded before he walked towards it.

Skuntank smirked before he began walking over to the bleeding Delphox, intending to cut him down before he was blasted away by a flamethrower from the side. Skuntank looked over and had a glare on his face as he noticed a Braixen was standing there with her stick out. "Damn brat," he muttered before he began walking over to the Braixen with an intimidating gleam in his eye. "Skuntank, stop!"

Skuntank turned to look at his partner with a shocked expression on his face. "Pardon," he asked incredulously as Braixen started to slowly get up. "We don't kill, nor do we harm children," Rylan told his partner with an edge in his voice that dared Skuntank to challenge his authority. The riolu then through an Oran berry at Delphox as he took only half of the riches in the safe.

Delphox looked shocked, as did Skuntank at the riolu's actions. "Why did you give that guy an Oran, Rylan?!" "Yes, why didn't you just finish me and my family off like your partner planned to?" "I have a code of honor that I follow," Rylan told him before he glared at Skuntank, "We're leaving."

"No." Rylan looked at his partner, "No?" "We are getting the entire amount and I am going to kill that brat!" Skuntank then turned and began to menacingly prowl over to the family.

The Braixen gave a slight whimper before she stood in front of her family. "Stay back," the girl said with a look of determination, "Or else." Skuntank began to shake his head before he launched a shadow ball at her. "No!"

The attack suddenly has blown up by an aura sphere, which caused everyone to look at Rylan. And he was PISSED! "You lot, leave," he told the family before he charged at Skuntank with his shiv out and a look that could scare Arceus himself. Skuntank was shocked and couldn't dodge entirely, winding up getting cut on the cheek.

Skuntank used dark pulse to knock Rylan back before he charged forward with poison jab, managing to get the riolu that he worked with. Rylan doubled over before he decide to pull out a seed. The riolu smirked before he threw the seed at the skunk Pokemon's feet, causing an explosion that knocked them both back. Rylan got up and walked toward his partner, making sure he didn't try anything.

Skuntank was apparently unconscious, which caused Rylan to sigh before he walked over to the safe and placed the loot back in it before he was hit form behind by Skuntank, who slashed at his back in an x shape. Rylan fell to the ground and didn't get back up, causing Skuntank to smirk before he was hit with a blast of electricity from behind, which knocked him out.

Present time

"And I later woke up to find that the Delphox had healed me and that Skuntank was under arrest." Sheree looked over at him and said something surprising. "Thank you, Rylan." "For what," the riolu asked her while he glanced at her.

"The Braixen that was there, that was me. You protected my family, for which I thank you." He nodded at her and gave her a smirk, "No problem, Sheree." The group continued on their way, all of them thinking better of the ex-thief of Team Eternity.

Surprise, y'all! Bet ya didn't expect THAT! Anyway, as always, Blooming Sakura belongs to Kurama. And I have a quick announcement, I'm getting Dragon ball Xenoverse 2 on Xbox one and want to invite y'all to tag along at some point. Look for KaitheSpartan. Good night and Good luck!


	15. Mos Eisley

Howdy, Y'all! I'm back with another chapter of my first daughter, Team Eternity! But first, I want to thank you all for the support, I finally noticed my daughter here was in a community, so thanks for that, and lastly, thanks for your continued support, Kurama ya glorious sonuvabitch!

"Here we are," Rylan said as they came up to a town, which looked run down and had a sign that said 'Welcome to Mos Eisley.' Kurama looked at the sign and tilted his head, "Mos Eisley?" "Eeeyup, this place was abandoned a while back and has since become the most wretched hive of scum and villainy," he explained before he covered his face with his hood. "Stay close and try not to attract attention," he said before walked past the sign with his head tilted down.

The others nodded and did things to hide themselves slightly, Kurama disguised himself as a sharpedo with a jagged scar on his upper lip, Sheree put on a small robe with a hood pulled over her head, along with her love, Shino, while Aqua pulled her scarf over her lower face while her boyfriend took his cloak off and flipped it inside out, revealing a crimson side. "When did you..." Aqua trailed off before shaking her head and continued into Mos Eisley with the rest. "I always had this after I joined you lot, seeing as how I like to have secondary disguises," the riolu said before he put on a weird mask that looked ripped out of a weird game where you survive animal like robots for six hours, hoping they don't stuff you in a suit like theirs. "Where did you get that, I want one," Kurama said with a smile.

"I made it myself!" Everyone looked at the disguised riolu for that loud outburst, including the townsfolk before he looked around and flipped off a nearby Ghastly, which looked sad about that. The group then went off on an adventure to the bar, where Rylan lead them to a door in the back after nodding to the bartender, who was a Lucario that nodded back. Rylan knocked once then three times then two thumps on the door.

A Machoke opened the door for them and nodded to the disguised jackal, "Howdy, Springtrap." "Hello there, friend," Rylan said in a creepy half mechanical voice that surprised everyone, and terrified his favorite buizel. They then walked down the stairs and found themselves surrounded by Pokemon of various shapes and sizes, all glaring at the group, with the new Team Bounty, and their comrade, Inari laying there, tied up and looking mortified at the odds that was stacked against her friends. "Looking for this little bitch, traitor," Skuntank asked in a mocking manner.

"I'm sorry that I got you guys stuck in this," Inari sobbed, causing shock to appear even on Rylan's face. He tore his mask off and threw his cloak aside before he said to all those around him, "Come at me you pathetic cowards, I will beat each and everyone of you myself..." He then looked to Team Bounty, "Then I'm coming after you pathetic fools," he uttered in a dark tone. An Umbreon charged at the angered riolu, but was blasted away with a crimson aura sphere that was darker than normal, concerning Aqua before she ran to his side.

The members of Team Blooming Sakura then disposed of their disguises before charging forward, stating anyone that got in the way of them and Inari. Kurama used Night Slash to cut down a Meowth that thought he could get a hit in on the very pissed off Zoroark. Shino disappeared and a Nidoking was knocked unconscious, falling over and crushing a pair of Pichus that were running by. Sheree was burning everyone that got close with flamethrower while she had a look of rage, causing plenty of thugs to keep away.

As for Aqua, she was using aqua jet to knock back multiple enemies while hurrying to Team Bounty. She was stopped by a certain Charmeleon. "Sorry hot stuff, but you aren't going anywhere," he said with a wink. Aqua had a look of annoyance, "Really, hitting on me even though we're enemies, and the fact that the riolu that is currently wrecking their shit is my boyfriend?"

As Aqua had mention, the aforementioned riolu was brutally beating the thugs like a mad man, breaking one mon's arm before throwing him over his shoulder, hitting another Pokemon before he blasted two away twin aura spheres before he charged at his old partner. "Oi, come over here and face me, you sonovabitch!" The Skuntank had a scowl on his face before he grinned and charged at his old partner, looking like he was ready to kill the riolu. They met in the center, Rylan tackling the skunk Pokemon with a red aura surrounding his limbs.

They finally separated after some punches kicks and bites, each glaring daggers at each other before Skuntank gasped in shock at what he saw. Rylan had his arms and legs covered in red aura, which ended in sharp claws, and his back had crimson curved spikes or blades of some sort while his eyes had a crimson glow what trailed from his eyes in a way similar to aura sense. "This ends now, Skuntank," the riolu said in a dark voice before he charged forward. Skuntank stood his ground, "Come at me!"

Inari was slowly but surely getting free from her restraints, hoping she would be able to get free and help the others. Kurama came over and helped get her free after he put down a sneasel. "Thank Arceus you're okay Inari," Kurama said as he hugged her, causing her to give a slight blush. "Can you stand," Kurama asked his partner.

"Yeah, the ninetails said as she got up and glared at the Skunk Pokemon that was fighting Rylan. She also noticed the Riolu's state, which caused her to gasp as people started to notice the fight between the two...

Alright leaving ya on a cliff hanger since I have good news. I'm starting a Twitch channel, KaitheSpartan, where I deep around and try to entertain a small amount of people. Please check out the one archived video, Derpframe if you have the time, Good Night and Good Luck.


	16. Bounty vs Eternity

Sorry for the delay, enjoy the fight! And play a good fight song if you want! Oh and the issue with auto correct, tis a bitch!

Rylan charged forward and slashed at Skuntank, missing as the Skunk ducked under his crimson claw before blasting the Riolu back. "I don't know what you're doing right now... but I don't care, you're going down," Skuntank yelled before he charged forward while his two goons tried to sneak up on Rylan. The riolu smirked before jumped forward, curled up into a ball, and spun as the curved blades extended, cutting into Skuntank before he ran into Zubat, causing Rylan to focus on Koffing, who looked scared for his life. Rylan merely smiled before he ran up and punched the floating Pokemon in the face, knocking him out.

Skuntank had finally got up and charged at Rylan. He jumped up and but him on the shoulder, causing Rylan to growl before he grabbed his old partner by the head and threw him off before he suddenly ducked, avoiding Zubat and his confusion move. The riolu then slowly turned around and smiled before he ran up to the bat and kicked him in the mouth, causing a fang to go flying. He then began slashing away, cutting into Zubat, making him bleed before kicking away, knocking the bat out cold as he hit the ground, hard.

"And then... there was one," Rylan said as he turned to Skuntank, who was getting up with a look of pure, unadulterated rage and hatred. "You're so dead..." Skuntank suddenly dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared, causing Rylan to use his aura sense to find him. Rylan ducked suddenly as Skuntank flew over him before he was punched in the balls...

With Aqua

Flare ducked as our favorite buizel shot over him with aqua jet before they both heard a scream. "The check was that," Aqua asked as she looked over to her boyfriend and his opponent. She saw Skuntank on the ground clutching his balls while Rylan was laughing his ass off. Aqua suddenly got hit with flamethrower as Flare got angry. "Stop ignoring me!"

Flare then charged forward and slashed across Aqua's face with cut causing her to bleed before Shino suddenly jumped in. "Here, I'll deal with Flare, go help Rylan before he gets himself killed somehow," he told Aqua just as Rylan got whacked upside the head by a Blaziken. Aqua sighed before she nodded as she ran to her boyfriend's aid. "Leave my Rylan alone," the buizel yelled while performing an aqua jet, causing the Blaziken to fly backwards and land on Koffing, making Rylan chuckle.

"Thanks for the assist, Aqua," Rylan said before he looked over towards Skuntank. At least he looked where he was before Rylan got hit by Blaziken. He began looking around with aura vision, trying to find the Skunk Pokemon. The aura jackal quickly spotted him running towards an escape route, causing Rylan to mutter, "So, the coward flees."

"Stay here and help the others, I'm going after Skuntank!" He ran after the Skunk before his friends could say anything. Rylan slashed through his foes, leaving no one in his way as he went after his old partner. He jumped up tackled Skuntank right as he opened the door, causing both to roll out of it.

They punched and kicked and bit each other, Rylan's hits being more powerful thanks to his aura, before they separated, Rylan looking like he was ready to end this and Skuntank looking like he was ready to run, or pass out if you were to ask Rylan. Rylan suddenly smirked and jumped over to a nearby rock that was rather large before he called out to his opponent, "It's over Skuntank! I have the high ground!" Skuntank growled and jumped at Rylan, who ducked under the attack and as soon as he got up, he threw a blast seed at Skuntank, finally knocking him out.

With Aqua

Aqua was getting pissed. All she had heard was Flare insulting her and Rylan, flirting with her, and saying things that made her second guess her relationship. "Just go down already," Aqua yelled as she blasted Flare with another water gun, which actually hit him this time, knocking him off his feet. "Damn, that one actually hurt, heh, bet that Rylan is only dating you out of pity," Flare said as he got up with a smirk that ticked Aqua off even more.

Aqua screamed out in rage before she charged him as her opponent just stood there grinning. Aqua jumped up and swung her tail down, using aqua tail which surprised Flare. "When the hell did you learn to do that," Flare exclaimed in pain as he was launched away. Aqua didn't respond, but she did laugh as he landed in a heap before she used water gun, but it was far more powerful, it was hydro pump.

This time it was Aqua who was surprised, yet it was a pleasant surprise. Flare was unconscious and Aqua decided to not look away this time, in case he escaped. "About time we caught this guy," Kurama said as he walked over with Inari as they both gave hate filled glares to Flare. Kurama picked the unconscious charmeleon and slung him over his shoulder as Shino and Sheree came over.

"Wait, where"s Rylan," Kurama asked as everyone started looking around as the last of the criminals left, hoping they didn't run into any officers or other explorers. But that was exactly what they ran into, Wigglytuff's guild and officer Magnezone and other officers had surrounded Mos Eisley. Wigglytuff and Chatot came over as the criminals were arrestes. "Hello, friendly friends," the guild master greeted with a grin.

The explorers nodded in greeting, except for Aqua. She was starting to worry about what had happened to her partner. "Looking for me," a voice called out, causing everyone to look over at a sight that made everyone start smiling in triumph. It was Rylan walking forward with his usual smirk, his cloak billowing, and an unconscious Skuntank on his shoulder.

"Glad to see you guys caught that arsehole while I was having a fight with an old friend of mine." Rylan nodded to Wigglytuff before he walked over to Magnezone and tossed Skuntank to him. "Take care of him will ya," he said before he walked over to his partner. "Anybody else think we should get played extra for this," the riolu joked while he looked around.

Aqua smiled at Rylan before giving the ex-thief a hug...

And done, sorry it took so long, friends. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I wrote it. Good night, and good luck.


	17. Kinks and Doubts

Hey y'all, we are FUCKING! BACK! Aqua, how the hell do you feel?! Aqua: Oh check yeah! Rylan you better give us a good old fluff, you darn riolu! Well, there you have it, folks! That adorable buizel is happy as hell! Allons-y!

Rylan was staring out at the starry night sky as the others were sparing, it was Aqua versus Kurama. Aqua was panting heavily while Kurama had a smirk on his face before he spoke. "You can stop you know," the friendly Zoroark said, causing Aqua to glare at him before she charged forward. Kurama ducked under her as she jumped and did an aqua tail that was pointed to where the Zoroark's head was a moment ago. She landed and was kicked back by the mischievous fox, who was laughing as Aqua fell flat on her face.

"Can I quit still," Aqua asked as she slowly got up, looking like her ego got blown up. "Yeah, but at least you tried your best," Kurama replied happily. "He's right you know," Rylan said from beside the buizel, causing her to slap him in surprise. Everyone stopped what they were doing as the looked at Rylan.

He stood there for a moment before a light blush took over his face. The riolu decided to turn and walk back to the guild without a single word. "R-Rylan, wait," Aqua called out as she snapped out how her daze before she ran after him. Everyone else looked on, Inari and Sheree both having their jaws make cracks on the floor as they fell.

"Everyone else noticed Rylan's blush, right," Shino said while pointing in the direction the previously mentioned riolu went. Kurama grinned with a nod before he decided to follow the two before Inari stomped on his foot. "OW, what the hell, Inari!" Inari simply stared before she said, "Leave them be."

Later in Team Eternity's room

"Ryaln, please! I'm sorry, it was an accident, I swear!" Aqua was actually holding back tears as she worried he may leave her now. Rylan finally looked at her, but something was off. He had the look of a predator, which made Aqua flinch.

Rylan began walking towards her, making her back up in fear before she bumped into the wall. She whimpered as she began to let loose some tears, thinking he was either going to beat her or kill her, as Flare's words began messing with her. The riolu leaned in close and said sixteen words that made Aqua's face turn as crimson as lava. "Sticks and Hard Stones may break my bones, but Red Chains and Vine Whips excite me."

Aqua began to have a nose bleed as Rylan grinned a dark grin before he gave her a smack in the rear, causing her to jump before he noticed she still had tears in her eyes. "Aqua, Why are you crying anyway?" "W-well, Flare said things and after you walked away after I accidentally smacked you, along with what you were just doing... I-I thought you might break up with me, abandon me, beat me, or k-kill me," the buizel said as Rylan began to look worried before he began kissing her tears away, rapidly apologizing profusely while he hugged his lover tightly, making her smile as she realized her thoughts were just there because Flare was trying to mess with her head.

Aqua hugged the riolu back and stopped his kissing with a kiss of her own, right on the ex-thief's lips. They stayed like that before they pulled away, both smiling as they realized that nothing was wrong, that all was right in the world, kinda. Rylan scooped Aqua up and carried the orange girl over to their bed, where he lay down with the buizel laying on him with a content smile as she nuzzled his chest. "Thank you Rylan, for everything," the buizel said while she curled up and began to yawn.

"No problem, Aqua," Rylan replied as he began to fall asleep, thinking of less than pure things... ;

I hope you all enjoyed, especially since you found out Rylan has a dirty side. Good Night, and Good Luck!


	18. Boy's Night Out

Hey y'all, I hope you're enjoying summer this year, I know I am here in the lone star state. Without further ado, this one's for my friend Kurama, the first guy I met here on !

"Oi, Shino," Rylan called as he ran up to him with a grin on his face as the Greninja turned to him.

"Oh, hey there, Rylan! You need something," Shino asked as he looked at his fellow blue Pokemon.

"Yeah, I need someone who's sneaky to help me with something."

This intrigued the water ninja as he nodded and began to follow Rylan as he walked to the bounty board and saw an interesting group of bounties put together, a female Weavile, a male Pikachu, and a female Vulpix. Shino grinned as Rylan pulled the three bounties down and read them aloud.

"Wanted for Murder, assassination attempt of Magnezone, and theft of twelve thousand money." Rylan gained his smirk as he ended with the reward. "The reward is 5,000 poke and three escape orbs."

"Alright, let's do this. But will anyone else be joining us for this mission?"

"No, Shino. This time it's the two of us since, like I said, I need someone stealthy to take these three by surprise."

Shino nodded but asked one last thing, "Is Kurama not stealthy enough?"

The riolu thought for a moment before he looked around, "Where is the idiot? We may as well make this a guy's night out."

"Yo," a certain annoying voice said before Kurama showed himself. "What's going on?"

"We're going with Rylan to deal with some criminals," Shino told the Zoroark.

"We are," Kurama asked, tilting his head.

"Why thank you for volunteering, Kurama," the goofy ninja said with a grin that Rylan could barely see behind the tongue scarf.

"Doh! I can't believe this." The Zoroark face palmed before he gave a grin. "Let's get going then!"

Later

Rylan, Kurama, and Shino were stealthily following the bandit trio, Rylan moving by treetops, Shino by the nearby river, and Kurama by shadow. None of the criminals noticed them as the heroic trio continued to follow them all day, keeping their distance when night fell and the criminals set up camp. Once the criminals went sleep, leaving the Pikachu awake to stand guard as the girls slept soundly, not hearing when Kurama put the electric type in a choke hold. As Shino and Rylan come out of hiding, Pikachu suddenly electrocuted Kurama, making the Zoroark release him.

"Hey, we got company," Pikachu called to his teammates in a gruff sounding voice.

The two females woke up and immediately got ready to fight.

"Of course we have to fight these people since we couldn't just snap his neck or something," Rylan grumbled before he tackled the Weavile, making them tumble as Shino jumped into the trees and dropped down behind the Vulpix and kicked her in the back, ready to fight her as Kurama got over being shocked.

"Well that was a _**SHOCKING**_ surprise," Kurama said. Everyone stopped and stared at him after he said that, making him shrug. Rylan actually booed him before he punch Weavile in the jaw, making her throw a punch of her own at his eye, making him growl as he jumped off her and got into a fighting stance.

Weavile got up and dashed forward, slashing her left claw at Rylan's eyes, the riolu blocking with his right paw before he made an aura dagger with his left and cut Weavile in the leg before he jumped back, only to be hit with an ice beam, freezing his leg. Weavile grinned before she charged forward with a savage grin as she clawed at him, making multiple cuts on his chest before he back handed her away and busted the ice, shaking his leg to get all of the frozen water off. Weavile charged once more, making Rylan go on the defense again, blocking each of her strikes as he tried to find a weakness to exploit. He finally found one when he noticed a scar near her ankle, along with her taking a split second longer when she charges forward with that foot, possibly indicating that she may have a weak spot on her left ankle that the young jackal could exploit the hell out of.

Rylan smirked as he kicked Weavile in the ankle, causing her to yelp as she was forced to stop her assault as Rylan punched her in the face before he blasted her back with an aura sphere, making her fly into a tree. The jackal smirked as he ran over, kicking her in the head as she got up, knocking her out just as Shino knocked Vulpix out with a hydro pump and Kurama struck Pikachu in the back of the head, making him fall.

Later

"That was fun," Kurama said as the trio left the criminals in the magnets of officer Magnezone.

"Indeed it was," Shino said as Rylan and him split the reward, Rylan taking an escape orb and 3,000 poke while Shino took the rest...

Welp, that was fun to right. Not much to say so, Good Night and Good Luck.


End file.
